Lincoln Fire Rescue Service (Ontario)
The Town of Lincoln, is a municipality within the Regional Municipality of Niagara. It lies on Lake Ontario to the North and borders the City of St. Catharines to the East, the Town of Grimsby to the west, the Town of Pelham to the South/East and the Township of West Lincoln to the South West. Fire protection is covered by a paid on call or volunteer Dept, out of 4 Fire Stations. There are approximately 100 firefighters and officers, as well as a paid Chief, paid Deputy Chief and paid Fire Prevention Officer. Firefighters are alerted by pagers and Communications is handled by the City of St. Catharines Fire Dept. Alarm Room. Fire Headquarters (Town of Lincoln Municipal Offices) - 4800 South Service Rd., Beamsville :Car 1 (FS 01) 2008 Ford Expedition (Chief) Command :Car 2 (FS 02) 2007 Ford Expedition (Deputy Chief) Command :Car 5 (FS 03) 2005 Chevrolet Equinox (Fire Prevention Officer) Prevention West District :Car 3 Personal Vehicle District Chief Fire Station No. 1 - 4594 Ontario St., Beamsville Built 1972 / Addition 2011 :Pump 1 (FS31) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte (1050/600) (SN#11861) :Aerial 1 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/?/100' rearmount tower) :Tanker 1 (FS51) - 2010 Kenworth / Midwest (-/3000) :Squad 1 (FS11) - 2002 Ford F250 4x4 medical/utility (port./100) Fire Station No. 2 - 4238 Fly Rd., Campden Built 1958 :Pump 2 (FS32) - 2001 Freightliner FL80/ Superior (1050/1000/30F) :Tanker 2 (FS52) - 1997 GMC Top Kick / Almonte (-/1800) :Squad 2 (FS12) - 2003 Ford 250 4x4 medical/utility (port./100) East District :Car 4 Personal Vehicle District Chief Fire Station No. 3 - 3335 Tallman Dr., Vineland Built 1991 :Pump 3 (FS33) - 1994 Spartan Diamond / Almonte (1050/600) (SN#8600) :Rescue 3 (FS21) - 2007 Spartan Heavy Rescue / 1988 Dependable/Metro Collision (Box originally on 1988 Chevrolet C70 chassis) :Niagara EMS has a unit here as well, manned from 9am-9pm Fire Station No. 4 - 3793 Nineteenth St., Jordan Built 2008 :Pump 4 (FS34) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Almonte (1250/500) (SN#16823) :Tanker 4 (FS53) - 2009 Kenworth / Midwest (-/3000) :Squad 4 (FS13) - 2003 Ford F250 4x4 medical/utility (port./100) :Aerial 4 (FS18) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1050/450/50' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 996, Pierce #E5247) On order Tenders were called for a new pumper in April 2014. Retired apparatus :1989 GMC C7000 / Dependable tanker (-/1800) :1991 Dodge Ram van rescue :1981 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/600) (SN#T81-121) (Sold) :1981 Ford cube van rescue :1980 Chevrolet cube van rescue :1966 Ford C/ King Tanker (-/1500) :1977 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (625/600) :1976 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-483) (ex-Niagara Falls Fire Services (Ontario)) :1974 Ford C / King pumper (625/500) :1971 Ford C / Pierreville pumper :1967 GMC Van (converted school van) :1966 Ford step van rescue :1963 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/600) :1960 International / King pumper :1960 International / Thibault pumper External links Lincoln Fire Rescue Official Site Category:Niagara Region Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating Midwest apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus